


One Step Ahead

by NegativePersonality



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, M/M, Nami is meddlesome, Nanohana, Sogeking's Cape: Origin Story, ultra fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/pseuds/NegativePersonality
Summary: In which Nami tries to encourage a relationship that doesn't actually need her help





	One Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcePrincesChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/gifts).



> Thank you, IcePrincesChan, for the request! I had a lot of fun with this one. I hope you enjoy it as well :)

Usopp hadn’t expected to feel this excited about their arrival at Nanohana. Loguetown felt like an eternity ago; he’d missed the atmosphere of a bustling town, the endless rows of market vendors, and the crisp morning breeze that whispered “Look! There aren’t any dinosaurs trying to kill you here. Isn’t that nice?”

“Anybody else hungry?” he asked, feeling his mouth water at the scent of a nearby Takoyaki stall.

“MEAT!” Luffy cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

“Sounds good to me,” Sanji added. “I want to try some of the food here. Maybe I can learn a new recipe or two.”

Chopper was quiet. “He looks exhausted,” Zoro said. “And I could use a nap. We’ll probably stay here and meet up with you guys later.”

“Well, Vivi and I want to go buy a few changes of clothes,” Nami replied. “And since I’m the one with the Berries, I say we all go to the shopping district first.”

“Oh that sounds like a _lovely_ idea!” Sanji exclaimed, clearly blinded by the visions of a scantily-clad Nami. “Shall I help carry your bags, Nami swan?”

Nami smiled and handed them over.

“And yours, Vivi dear?”

“Thank you,” Vivi nodded.

“It’s settled then,” Nami said at last. “Where do you recommend we go, Vivi?”

While the girls discussed their shopping plans, Usopp heard something hit the ground behind him. Luffy had collapsed, lying on his back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“My meat,” he sobbed.

“I’m hungry too, and you don’t see me throwing a tantrum,” Usopp scolded. “Get up or they’ll leave us behind.”

When Luffy didn’t answer, his picked up his ankles and dragged him into town.

As they ventured further into Nanohana, Usopp couldn’t help but marvel at how cheerful it was. It almost made him forget that the country was on the brink of war. Deciding that dragging his captain through the streets attracted a bit too much attention for his liking, he’d coaxed Luffy into standing long enough to pull him onto his back. It was hot, but he gritted his teeth and kept moving.

The scent of food and perfume was so strong that it nearly made him dizzy. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the stalls to try and take his mind off it.

Suddenly, he stopped. The girls kept moving, and Luffy lifted his head off of Usopp’s shoulder.

“Why’d you stop?” he asked.

Usopp didn’t answer. Instead, he made a beeline for one of the stalls.

“What are you doing? If we don’t stay with Nami, we won’t get any meat!”

“You have some Berries hidden away for times like these, remember? This isn't the first time she's been stingy.”

Luffy suddenly found the strength to sit up. “Oh yeah!” he smiled. He kicked his feet as though riding a horse. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

“Hold on a minute! I want to look at something first.”

“What is it?” Luffy asked, leaning over.

It was certainly a colourful stall, but Luffy couldn’t figure out why in the world Usopp would want anything from here. “Isn’t it too hot for a blanket?”

“These aren’t blankets, you idiot!” Usopp exclaimed. “These are capes! Legendary capes, worn by legendary heroes and brave warriors of the sea. You can’t be a hero without a cape. Everyone knows that.”

Luffy was quiet for a moment, just watching Usopp. “You should buy it,” he finally said.

“I don’t have any Berries, remember?”

“Go ask Nami then,” Luffy replied. “If you explain it to her, I’m sure she’d let you borrow some.”

“Okay! I’ll be right back.”

As Usopp disappeared into the crowds, Luffy grinned at the thought of the smile on his face. Ever since they left Little Garden, he’d talked about nothing but the epic battles between Dorry and Broggy. He was obsessed with it. The only other time he’d seen Usopp this animated was when he talked about his father. Luffy knew what that excitement felt like, and he wanted to share it just a little longer.

But when Usopp came back, his smile was gone.

“Usopp?”

“I’ll get it some other time,” Usopp answered, giving a half hearted grin when he noticed the concern on his friend’s face. “You still up for some meat? I smelled a Takoyaki stall earlier.”

“Sure,” Luffy answered, handing some Berries to Usopp. “Can you order it for me?”

“You’re not going?”

“I just have something to take care of first.”

“Okay.”

Luffy watched as Usopp turned to leave. Pulling his hat down to shade his eyes, he headed off in the direction he’d last seen Nami.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nami!” Luffy called when he spotted her.

She turned and waved with a smile. “Hey, Luffy. Where’s Usopp?”

“He went to buy some meat.”

“And you didn’t go with him?”

Luffy ignored her. “Did you tell him that he couldn’t buy his cape?”

Nami grinned. “I sure did.”

“Don’t you know how much he wanted it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why'd you say no?”

Nami crossed her arms and leaned against the building. “I’m doing you a favour. Trust me on this one, Luffy.”

“A favour?”

“I’ll tell you about it later,” she answered mischievously. “Just go enjoy your food with Usopp and leave the rest to me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

While everyone else stayed on deck to discuss their plans to reach Erumalu, Usopp went to the quarters early and without a word. Luffy waited, his eyes fixed on Nami, but she was clearly ignoring him.

When Sanji finally turned in for the night, Nami waved at Luffy. He got up immediately, racing toward her with a serious expression on his face.

She reached into her bag as Luffy watched in silence. All at once, she pulled out a long red cape.

“Ta-da!” she smiled.

“Awesome...!” Luffy exclaimed; but then he hesitated. “I’m confused. Why are you giving this to me, and not Usopp?”

“Because,” she grinned. “I want _you_ to give it to Usopp.”

“Me?”

“Mm-hmm!”

“It doesn’t make any sense…but thanks!” Luffy answered. Without wasting a minute, he turned to head down to the quarters.

Nami grinned. “Those idiots would be lost without me,” she chuckled, making her way to the girl’s room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Usopp didn’t intend to actually fall asleep, he just didn’t feel like sitting up and talking with the others. He hadn’t even felt like cleaning the Merry. He turned, frowning to himself. This was ridiculous. Would a brave warrior of the sea sulk over a cape?

Of course not. A brave warrior of the sea would already have a cape.

He looked up. Luffy was somehow lying face down in the hammock, his face smashed against the mesh. That idiot even smiled in his sleep.

Suddenly, Usopp felt a little foolish. He pulled the blanket tight around his shoulders and shut his eyes.

Wait…blanket?

He opened his eyes and sat up.

It was the cape…a big, red, beautiful cape. The perfect size and colour for the perfect legendary warrior. He lifted it up, trying to see it better. Had Luffy done this? He felt even more foolish than before, but it was overshadowed by a bubbling in his chest. He was smiling so much that his face hurt.

“Thank you, Luffy,” he whispered. After carefully folding the cape, he held it tight to his chest. That night, he dreamed of a legendary sniper that hailed from a land of happiness – an island found in the heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, they began the long and grueling journey to Erumalu. Luffy was sick of deserts, but at least they had water this time. He pulled out his canteen and tilted it back.

“Empty!?” he exclaimed.

“You just drank it. Don’t you remember?” Usopp said.

“Can I have yours?”

“No!” He swatted Luffy’s hand away. “Go ask Nami if you want more!”

Luffy frowned and jogged to catch up with Eyelash.

“Nami, I need water.”

Nami sighed. “If you keep drinking at this pace, you’ll be done with all our rations before we’re even halfway there. This is the last time, okay? Give me your backpack.”

She pulled another canteen from the pack on Eyelash’s back and opened up the backpack to put it away. All of a sudden, she shrieked.

“Did you see a bug?” Luffy asked excitedly.

“Luffy!” she hissed. Looking around carefully, she pulled something out just enough for him to see. “Why do you still have this?”

“Oh, the cape?” Luffy answered. “That’s the one you gave me.”

“I know that! But why haven’t you given it to Usopp yet!?”

“Because I already gave him one.”

 “…what?”

“I gave him a cape already. I bought it for him after you told him you wouldn’t.”

Nami was stunned. “But…how?”

“I had some Berries. I might not have any extra meat for a while, but that’s okay.” A smile lit up his face. “You should’ve seen him! He was cuddling with that cape and singing this weird song all night!” He laughed to himself. “Usopp’s so funny.”

Nami still hadn’t fully recovered. “You…were one step ahead of me this whole time?”

Luffy grinned. “I couldn’t call myself your captain if I wasn’t.”

Nami was quiet for a moment. Maybe they weren’t as hopeless as she thought.

“Luffy?”

“Yeah?”

“When we reach Erumalu, I’ll buy you as much meat as you want.”

“Are you serious!?” Luffy exclaimed, eyes wide. “Usopp too?”

“Usopp too.”

“Usopp!” Luffy yelled. “I don’t know what happened, but Nami’s being nice all of a sudden!”

“Hey!” Nami snapped.

He only laughed, racing off.

“You care about them a lot, don’t you?” Vivi said, turning to face her friend with a smile.

“Yeah,” Nami sighed. “They’re idiots, but they’re my friends. I wouldn’t change them.” She paused. “Well…not by much, at least.”

Vivi laughed. “Let’s hope Erumalu is ready for their appetites.”

“Forget Erumalu, I’m more worried about my purse,” Nami grumbled.

But she couldn’t resist the urge to glance back and catch a glimpse of Usopp and Luffy. They were singing a song of meat, their arms around each other as they marched forward enviable energy. Their excitement was almost contagious. “I guess I’ll manage somehow,” she sighed, turning back around with a smile.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Erumalu had no meat, Nami promised the devastated Luffy and Usopp that she'd keep her word and let them eat to their hearts' (and stomachs') content after they defeated Crocodile. To thank her, Usopp finally stopped procrastinating on the Clima-Tact. Vivi was more than happy to help her new friend keep her promise, and she used her authority to treat the Straw Hat Pirates to a massive feast with extra meat on the night of their victory. 
> 
> Since Luffy bought Usopp's cape in this story, I guess that makes him even more of an idiot for not recognizing Sogeking. Sorry Luffy, but somehow...that just seems like something you'd do.


End file.
